Team Universe 11
Team Universe 11 is a team presented by Belmod, Khai and Marcarita with the gathering of the strongest warriors from Universe 11, the Pride Troopers, in order to participate in the Tournament of Power. Biography Anime Vewon is taken out by Kale when he attempts to restrain her with his Justice Whip while she is in her Legendary Super Saiyan state, who is then stopped in her tracks with a Power Impact from Jiren. Jiren is then challenged by Goku, but Top prevents a confrontation by using his Justice Flash against him and informs Jiren they are retreating temporarily to save their stamina and energy for later, when they will definitely need it, sending a group of five other Pride Troopers to deal with Goku in their stead. These five, comprised of Kahseral, Tupper, Zoire, Cocotte, and Kettle, encounter Goku, Kale and Caulifla and announce they will dispose of them by Top's orders. From then on, Kettle focuses on Caulifla, Cocotte on Kale and Tupper and Zoire on Goku, while Kahseral oversees the operation, until he is forced into combat by Androids 17 and 18, with 18 heading out to aid Goku while 17 handles the lead Pride Trooper of the quintet. Tupper and Zoire team up against Goku, with the former weighing him down and the latter spiraling into his torso like a tornado with his Justice Spin, until Android 18 blasts Tupper's back thrice, forcing him to release Goku. After Zoire deflects the blasts of the Universe 7 warriors, the two Pride Troopers then attempt to perform the Double Pride Spin, with Tupper ramming himself into 18, only for her to toss him to the edge of the ring, with him barely stopping in time, only for the already weakened stage edge, added to his increased body weight, to collapse, eliminating him. Cornered, Zoire is forced into a hasty retreat. Zoire contacts Kahseral about what just happened and the general of the Pride Troopers immediately halts his fight with Android 17 to regroup with his teammates. Kettle and Cocotte also briefly stop due to Zoire's report and, per Kahseral's orders, Cocotte creates a dimensional barrier around them and the Universe 6 female Saiyans to prevent outside interference from Goku and the Androids. With Caulifla being wounded by Kettle and Zoire's techniques, Kale suffers an emotional burst, breaking out of Cocotte's Cocotte Zone, and unlocks her Legendary Super Saiyan 2 form. The duo then fires beams of their own to counter the United Justice Stream of the quartet they are facing. Kale digs deeper after Caulifla encourages her to do so and brings out her Legendary Super Saiyan form, combining her power with her master's to overwhelm the Pride Troopers and knock Kahersal, Zoire, and Kettle out of the ring after shattering yet another dimensional barrier. Cocotte prevents herself from being knocked out by placing a barrier around herself, which is countered by 18 throwing her dimensional sphere out of bounds, resulting in Universe 11's sixth elimination. Dyspo, recruited specifically to fight Hit fares well until he is lured to the edge of the ring, so Hit can use his phasing technique. Before he can completely drop out he is assisted by his ally K'nsi, and his Energy Threads. They fare better until their attempts are foiled by Goku. K'nsi's kamikaze attack, fails due to Hit's Time-Skip causing him to drop out. It does, however, allow Dyspo time to escape instead. After Dyspo is caught in a grip lock by Potential Unleashed Gohan, he and Gohan are knocked out of the arena by a Ki Blast from Frieza. Top casts asides all of his morals in order to become a God of Destruction. After unleashing his power and briefly fighting Frieza and Android 17, Top challenges Vegeta. At first Top has the advantage over him, however Vegeta manages to turn the tide and knock Top out of the arena with a Final Explosion. Jiren is the last fighter remaining, and he easily overwhelmed Goku, Vegeta, Android 17, and Frieza. He then prepares for his finishing blow, only to be blocked by Android 17 sacrificing himself to save Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza. Jiren then fought Vegeta, whose energy was completely drained after his fight with Top. After overwhelming him, Jiren eliminated Vegeta in a single punch. Jiren fought Goku as the last fighter standing, and he overwhelmed him at ease. Just as he was going to eliminate him, Jiren missed and was struck by Goku in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form. The final battle has begun, and both Jiren and Autonomous Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku are evenly matched. However, Jiren managed to overwhelm him even with his Autonomous Ultra Instinct -Sign- form. He then goes for his finishing blow, but Jiren was overwhelmed by the now mastered Ultra Instinct Goku. With no other choice, Jiren finally unleashed his full power similar to Goku's mastered Ultra Instinct form, and he managed to overwhelm him with his Power Impact, but he was shocked that Goku is still standing. Eventually, Jiren was overwhelmed and he was struck by Goku's Super Instinct Kamehameha. Jiren is severely injured and was about to get eliminated by Goku, until he witnessed that Goku's Ultra Instinct form has taken a toll on him. Jiren destroyed a piece of the arena to make Goku fall out of the tournament, but he was shocked when he witnessed that Golden Frieza saved him and that Android 17 survived the whole time. Jiren fought 17 and Frieza, but because he was severely injured by Goku, he was overwhelmed by them. Jiren is about to get eliminated by Golden Frieza, knowing that he lost his fighting spirit. However, Top encouraged Jiren not to give up, so Jiren got up and shot a Power Impact on 17 and Frieza, who were struggling, until Goku got up and they all managed to shatter his Power Impact. The true final battle has begun, and Jiren fought them with all the strength he had left. Just as he was about to eliminate Frieza, Goku interfered and Jiren was tackled by both Goku and Frieza. And then, Jiren was finally eliminated, along with Goku and Frieza with their Nova Strike, leaving 17 the last fighter standing. All of the fighters from Universe 11 are eliminated. Before the Zenos erased them, Jiren was told by Goku that they both got stronger together by fighting and he wants to see him again. As Jiren smiled one last time, the entire Universe 11 is erased from existence, except Marcarita. They were later revived with their universe when Team Universe 7 won the tournament and wished to restored the erased universes. Manga Jiren knocked down Nigrissi, but did not eliminate him. Goku attempted to battle Jiren, however Kahseral, Vewon, K'nsi, Tupper, Zoire and Kettle all engaged him in battle. Top and Dyspo then battled Goku as Jiren knocked down Hit. Goku escaped Top's grasp to battle Jiren alongside Hit. Jiren eliminated Hit. Vegeta knocked Dyspo aside with his Super Saiyan Blue power and then battled Top. Vewon, K'nsi, Tupper, Zoire, Cocotte, and Kettle are all knocked out of the arena by Kefla. Casserale is knocked out by Master Roshi. Members *Top (team leader) *Jiren *Dyspo *Vewon *K'nsi *Tupper *Zoire *Cocotte *Kettle *Kahseral Trivia *In the manga, of all the teams participating in the Tournament of Power, Team Universe 11 stayed intact the longest. *In the anime, Vegeta notes that Team Universe 11 would have been the likely winner of the Tournament of Power if Jiren had fought seriously with his teammates from the start. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Equip de l'Univers 11 es:Equipo Universo 11 Category:Factions Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super